


Appearances are Deceiving

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Zexion watches Riku travel through C.O., he begins to devise a plan to meet the silver-haired Keyblade wielder.  Set during the events of 'Chain of Memories: Reverse/Rebirth'. Yaoi. Two shot. M rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Iguana-Chan, over on ff.net. Like her, I adore odd pairings. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

“Damn!”

Zexion watched the monitors in the basement of Castle Oblivion. He sighed to himself as he watched the silver-haired youth begin to make his way through the castle. He had hoped that the others would have taken care of him by now, but that wasn’t the case. He sighed and saw that Riku held the card to his home in his hand.

Truth be told, the Schemer had been watching Riku make his way through the castle, and the more that he watched him, the more he wanted to talk to him. To meet this silver-haired beauty. He hated to watch his friends die. Friends? Who was he kidding. He knew them as friends in a different life. A Nobody was supposed to have no feelings. _Then why do I want to meet this boy so much?_ He sighed and picked up his Lexicon. Opening a portal, he inserted himself into the world which he knew Riku would be traveling to next.

Standing on the sand, Zexion looked down at his black cloak and decided to make himself over. He quickly opened his Lexicon and said a spell under his breath, causing his appearance to change. He knew of the Keyblade wielder that had  been making his way through the top floors of Castle Oblivion, and knew how much the silver-haired youth adored him. He was hoping that when Riku saw him like this, he may be able to learn more about him. He just hoped that the boy cared for the Keyblade wielder in the way that he was intending. He walked over to the water, startled at seeing the brown-haired boy staring back at him. He tugged on the red shorts, feeling as if they were too short, but knew that this is what the boy wore. He made his Lexicon disappear and sat on the beach, waiting patiently.

He heard the sound of the room door opening. He could feel his blood start to gather in his cheeks, and he did his best to calm himself down. If he was going to play this off right, he needed to make sure his libido didn’t get in the way. He turned around and smiled brightly, remembering how the Keyblade wielder tended to wear his heart on his sleeve. _Heart. Hah_.

“Sora?” Riku said, wandering down the path to the beach where Sora was sitting. “Is that really you?”

“What took you so long, Riku?” Zexion heard himself sound as if he truly were Sora, giving himself a fright.

He watched as the silver-haired youth flopped down on the beach in front of him, staring at him. “It really is you, isn’t it?” His aqua-marine eyes penetrated his false cerulean eyes. He felt himself fall backwards on the sand as Riku enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Riku!” He cried out, laughing. “Get off of me!” He began to push the older teen off of him and felt his breath escape his body when he saw the look that he was giving him. “Riku...?”

The silver-haired teen stayed where he was, laying on top of the false Keyblade wielder. “Where’ve you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I’ve....I’ve missed you so much, Sora...” Zexion felt a moan escape his throat as the teen began to kiss his neck. _It worked_.

Zexion took a breath and moved his head to the side, allowing for more access for the older teen. “Riku...what....what are you doing...?”

Aqua-marine eyes raised and looked up at him. “I promised myself that if I found you, that I would do what I’ve always wanted to do...”

Sitting up on the sand, pulling Riku with him, Zexion stared at him. “What....what do you mean? But...what about Kairi?” Zexion had hoped that that was the correct name. Otherwise, the game would be over and Riku would probably kill him.

“I...I like Kairi. But I like you more, Sora,” Riku spoke in a soft voice. Zexion’s stomach clenched. _How I want him to say my name...Beggers can’t be choosers, though_.

He shook his chocolate-brown spikes back and forth. “No, that can’t be true.”

“Why not?” Riku asked. He raised his hand and cupped who he thought to be Sora’s face. “Tell me to stop and I will, Sora. I just...It’s been so long. The more I searched for you, the more frantic I became. And here you are, right in front of me.” Riku leaned down and brushed his lips against the false Sora. “Tell me to stop...”

Shaking his head, Zexion closed his eyes. “I...I can’t...” He leaned forward and began to kiss Riku more, gently forcing his tongue inside the younger teen’s mouth. He felt Riku wrap his arms around him and began to lightly touch his tongue against his own. He moaned into the kiss, trying his best to stay as Sora. He hoped that his voice was not changing, the more aroused he was becoming. It was very difficult for him to maintain the illusion while trying to focus on other needs as well. He broke off the kiss, and began to pant softly.

“Sora,” Riku moaned, kissing his neck. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Zexion felt himself slipping, moaning as the teen grazed his teeth against his neck. _Concentrate, damn it! Don’t force it to stop now!_ He threaded his hands through the silver teen’s hair, gasping at how soft and fine it was beneath his fingers. He heard Riku moan a bit louder as he pulled on his hair gently. “Sora...”

Standing up, Zexion pulled Riku up with him. He led him over to the cave by the waterfall, wanting to be away from the outside. He felt it would be better to get Riku to give himself over completely to him in seclusion, rather than out on the sand. Even though the voyeur in him wanted to have this session recorded before he met his match. Inside the cave was the blanket he had found in treehouse before Riku had shown up. He guided Riku to the blanket and sat him down. Without any words, he watched the silver-haired teen take off his shoes and undid his pants, sliding them off of his body. Cerulean eyes widened as he stared at how excited Riku apparently was for this...meeting.

“My goodness,” Zexion spoke in Sora’s voice, suppressing a moan. He got down on his knees and bent down, eyeing Riku’s arousal. He gently spread Riku’s legs a bit more and leaned closer, letting his tongue brush against Riku’s firm sac. He heard the teen moan in approval, so he let his tongue glide up along the ridges of his sac and then licked his arousal from base to tip, lapping at the little bit of liquid that was pooling there. _Just as sweet as I had hoped_. “More, Riku?” Zexion could hear his voice change slightly, sounding more like himself than Sora.

Riku looked down and nodded. “Please, Sora.”

Taking him in his mouth, Zexion purred as he let his tongue slide all the way down his enemy’s arousal. _How can one so beautiful and responsive be my enemy?_ He began to work his mouth more, sucking on Riku, drinking in the moans that he was making. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate solely on Riku, tasting him, touching him, feeling him. He heard him gasp loudly and began to try and pull away from him.

“Riku?” He heard his own voice, and sighed.

“You...?” Riku asked, staring at Zexion’s true self. The slate-haired man shrugged and nodded his head. “But why? Why would you do this?”

Zexion looked into his aqua-marine eyes and smiled. “Isn’t it obvious? After watching you make your way through our Castle, I wanted to have a taste of you. And correct me if I’m wrong, but you seemed to be enjoying it.”

“But, you were Sora. Are Sora. No, you’re not. Which member are you?” Riku stared at him. Zexion did his best to not smirk as he watched the boy think things through.

“I’m number VI. My name is Zexion. My power is to make you believe a lie.” He took a deep breath and once more became Sora. “Is it easier for you to deal with this if I’m him for you?” His voice was still his own.

Riku shook his head. “No, please. Don’t.” Zexion returned to his normal image, his slate-hair falling over his eye. “I...I want to see you as you.”

Locking eyes with him, Zexion nodded. “Do you wish for me to continue, Riku?”

“I...I want to say no, but..” Rikua sighed.

That was all Zexion needed to hear. He quickly slipped off his cloak and set it to the side, revealing a white undershirt and tight black pants. He slid over to where Riku had moved to and quickly captured his arousal between his lips once more. He felt the silver-haired teen grip on to his hair and thrust his hips upwards, pushing himself further in Zexion’s mouth. Zexion moaned, closing his eyes. He could taste the sweetness that was leaking out of his enemy’s tip, swallowing him down further so he could have more of it. He could hear Riku moaning louder the more he sucked on him. He pulled back and let the tip of his tongue dance along the tip of Riku’s arousal, dipping into the slit to lick more of the sweetness out of him. He felt Riku place his hands on his head and began to guide him in his movements. Zexion held on to Riku’s hips, pressing his nose against the silver curls above his arousal, swallowing him down. He began to hollow out his cheeks, sucking on him faster. He could feel Riku wanting to buck his hips and felt himself relax his throat, allowing him to push against the back of his throat.

“Ah..Ah...I’m...I’m coming...” Riku moaned loud he thrust further into Zexion’s mouth, the slate-haired man swallowing everything down that was released from Riku’s arousal. He could hear the youth moaning softly as he gently milked him with his mouth of his orgasm. As soon as he felt Riku’s arousal stop throbbing, he gently slid his mouth off of him, licking him softly. He looked up and saw a lust-enduced haze in Riku’s eyes.

Zexion smiled and wiped the corner of his mouth. “Did you enjoy that, Riku?”

Not being able to form any words, Riku just nodded his head. Zexion smirked and leaned over him. “Thank you for allowing me to do this for you.” The Schemer stood up and grabbed his cloak, slipping it back on.

“That’s it?” Riku asked, panting softly. “You’re just...you’re just going to go?”

Shrugging, Zexion smirked “You would rather I do something else?” He opened a portal. “I’d rather leave you wanting more.”

“Then....you’ve succeeded.” Riku blushed. “Will I see you again?”

Standing in front of the portal, Zexion turned around. “Do you want to see me again?”

“Yes.” Riku did not hesitate with his answer.

“Then it shall happen. Just don’t get yourself killed by any of my colleagues before then.” Zexion stepped through the portal and disappeared, leaving Riku to stare at the empty space where the portal once was.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion watched as Riku continued through the basement. He had promised to meet with him again. He had watched on the monitors that, quite often, Riku would travel back to the room where he had recreated his home world of Destiny Island. Zexion felt a smile appear on his face, each time he watched the keyblade wielder make his way back to that room. He knew that he was checking to see if Zexion would be there, making the Schemer quite pleased with this turn of events.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and watched as Riku made his way back to that particular room. Feeling that enough time had passed, he opened a portal. Stepping through and reappearing in that room, he watched as the silver-haired teen looked around.

“Looking for someone?” He spoke in a low voice, letting his hair fall over his face. He smirked as he watched Riku turn around at the sound of his voice. “Please, let me know if you find what you’re looking for.”

Riku approached him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I know. I’ve been watching you,” Zexion observed Riku, who had stopped right in front of him. “What’s the matter?”

The silver-haired teen cleared his throat nervously. “I....I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

“What do you want to do?” Zexion asked, taking a step closer to him. He watched as a magnificent blush appeared on his pale face.

Looking down at the ground, Riku whispered, “Everything.”

“Then,” Zexion opened a portal, “come with me.”

Nodding, Riku stepped into the portal, Zexion following him through. They reappeared in Zexion’s living quarters within Castle Oblivion. He watched as Riku looked around his room.

“Where are we?”

“My room in the castle.” Zexion looked at Riku. “Before we begin, tell me who you want to see.” He wanted to make this easier on the teen. If he wanted him to appear to him as his friend from upstairs, then he would do that. Anything to be with this beautiful specimen of a human. He just wanted to touch him.

Riku choked on his spit, surprised by the question Zexion had asked him. “Excuse me? What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Zexion spoke quietly, “do you want to see me or would it be easier if you saw me as your friend?” He watched as Riku walked over to him. Feeling Riku place his hands on  his shoulders, Zexion let out a soft moan, unable to control himself.

“That’s nice for you to offer, Zexion, but...” Riku leaned down and placed a kiss on Zexion’s lips quickly, pulling back. “I’ve been looking for you....not him. Well, I mean, I have been, but you know what I mean.”

Nodding his head, Zexion unzipped his cloak. “Then perhaps we should think about getting a bit more...comfortable.” He tossed it to the side, and gasped when he felt Riku touch his hand. “R-riku?”

The silver-haired teen lifted Zexion’s shirt off of his body. “Let me, yeah?” Riku set his shirt to the side and began to leave a trail of kisses along the slate-haired man’s shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about this since you left me...”

“Oh...?” Zexion sighed softly, enjoying how forward the teen was being. He hadn’t anticipated this; he thought he would have to do all the work. And now, he was doing none of the work. He felt Riku gently push him down on the bed and obliged, knowing it would be useless to fight against him. Not that he wanted to, of course.

Riku began to kiss down his chest. “Yeah...Why didn’t you show up sooner?” He bent his knees and began to remove Zexion’s boots, setting them to the side. Zexion groaned as he watched silver hair rest against his knees, feeling the soft kisses the teen was placing on his clothed inner thighs. He felt his breath begin to quicken as he watched pale hands unbutton his pants, feeling a bit self-conscious as Riku slid down his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed.

“I....I don’t know,” Zexion said truthfully, doing his best to not cover himself up. He exhaled as Riku placed a hand on his very stiff arousal. “Is....is this what you want...?” Trying to control his moans, Zexion bit his lip hard.

Looking up at him, Zexion stared into aqua eyes. “Depends...what do you feel like? I...I’ve never done this before. I’m just going on what I know I enjoy...”

Reaching down, the slate-haired man pulled the silver haired teen up to him. Zexion placed his lips over Riku’s, kissing him softly. “Then let me lead you...” He whispered into Riku’s ear, shivering as he heard Riku moan. Now it was his turn to undress, gently raising the keyblade wielder’s shirt off his body, peppering kisses along his chest. He heard the youth moan louder as he brushed against one of his nipples and smiled. He let his tongue run across the small nub, smiling as he watched Riku arch up towards his mouth.

“Oh...that feels...incredible...” Riku cried out. “Ze....Zexion...”

Smiling, Zexion reached down and lifted Riku’s leg. He took off his shoe and dropped it on the floor. He raised Riku’s other leg and took off his other shoe, dropping it to the floor with its mate. He lowered Riku’s leg and began to undo his pants. Listening to Riku’s breathing quicken, Zexion knew he did not want to draw this out for too much longer. He slid the silver-haired teen’s pants and underwear down, letting them pool on the floor together by his shoes. He leaned down and gave a gentle lick on his arousal. He heard Riku moan and felt his hands being placed on his head. He smiled and gently took Riku into his mouth, swallowing him down his throat.

“Aahhh!” Riku let out a low groan, thrusting himself further in Zexion’s mouth. Zexion smirked around his arousal. He pulled back and let the teen fall out of his mouth. “Wha...?” Riku panted, not sure what was happening.

Raising two fingers to Riku’s lips, Zexion whispered into his ear, “Take these in your mouth and suck.”

Nodding, Riku took Zexion’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them softly. Zexion bit back a moan, reveling in the feel of the Riku’s mouth on his fingers. He felt the man begin to lick his two fingers, coating them nicely with saliva. When he could take it no longer, Zexion pulled his fingers from Riku’s mouth and lowered his hand down. He pushed against Riku’s entrance with one finger, teasing him. He watched the teen squirm against him, trying to force his finger into him. Smirking, Zexion gently pushed his finger inside of him, reveling at the warmth.

“Riku....do you want me to be inside of you...?” Zexion kissed the teen’s neck, biting gently. He slid one more finger inside of him and felt Riku raise himself off the bed, mewling. “I take that as a yes...” Zexion chuckled softly.

Not waiting for an answer, Zexion slid his fingers out of Riku, smiling as he heard him groan in protest. He reached over towards his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant he had set out in anticipation of this meeting. He saw aqua eyes staring at him, watching his every move. He let a few drops drip into his palm and then lowered his hand, placing it on his own arousal. He knew Riku was watching him, so he decided to give the keyblade wielder a bit of a show. He gently squeezed himself, moaning softly. He heard Riku moan with him, watching him with hooded eyes. Zexion finished lathering himself up and looked into his aqua eyes. “I need you to lay back down...”

Doing as he was instructed do, Riku laid back down on the bed. Zexion got between his legs and stared down at him. “You sure about this?”

“Yes, Zexion.” Riku groaned low. “Please...”

Placing himself at Riku’s entrance, Zexion closed his eyes and pushed himself inside. He felt himself being enclosed in a warm heat, groaning at how tight Riku was. _Should have prepped him more_. He gently pushed further in, careful to move slow. Once he felt himself all the way inside of him, Zexion took a deep breath. “You...okay...?”

“Uugh...” Riku moaned low. “M-move.....” Zexion watched as the silver-haired teen underneath him began to grip the sheets tightly. Nodding his head, Zexion began to move his hips slowly, trying to cause as little pain possible to Riku. “Faster...” Riku groaned. “I...I need more...”

Never one to argue, Zexion began to thrust faster into the keyblade wielder. He pushed deep inside of him, enjoying the noises he heard coming from his mouth. In his dreams, Riku never sounded this passionate. He brushed against Riku’s sweet spot, groaning low as he heard him scream in ecstasy. He began to thrust harder into that spot, loving the noises it was causing Riku to make. Soon, both of them were competing to outdo the other in moans. Thrusting faster, Zexion reached down and began to stroke Riku’s arousal in time with his thrusts.

“N-no...” Riku shook his head. Zexion stopped stroking him. “I want....I want next...” Riku moaned. Understanding, Zexion nodded his head and continued to push deep inside of Riku. He thrust in deep one final time and released his orgasm inside of him, crying out, unable to hold out any longer. He leaned over, gasping for breath.

Vaguely aware of what was going on, Zexion felt himself being placed on his back and slid out of Riku’s body. He continued to pant, listening to the sound of the lubricant bottle opening once more. “Tell me....tell me if I hurt you?” Riku asked in a quiet voice. Nodding his head, Zexion laid back, letting the silver-haired teen do whatever he wanted to do to his body.

He felt a finger press inside of him. He mewled at the touch, not having had someone do this to him for quite some time. When Riku pushed a second finger inside of him, Zexion moaned loud. “Ri-Riku...” He opened his eyes and looked down at him. “Scissor...your fingers...a bit...”

Riku nodded his head and began to do what Zexion had told him to do. Zexion felt himself beginning to stretch and could not help the sounds that began to escape from his throat. He felt Riku brush against his sweet spot and felt his stomach tighten. “There,” he moaned. “Riku....touch me there again...” He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of being stretched. He let a soft sigh escape when Riku removed his hand from inside of him.

Zexion heard the bottle uncap once more and knew what the silver-haired teen was doing. He bit his lip, anxious to feel his ‘enemy’ inside of him. He could feel himself becoming aroused once more at the thought. He felt Riku press against his entrance. He opened his eyes and stared at the aqua ones above him. “Be gentle...”

Gripping the sheets tightly, Zexion spread his legs more to allow Riku to enter him. He felt him push against his entrance and felt the tip push inside. He bit his lip, arching his back slightly. He looked up and saw Riku watching him. He nodded his head slightly and felt Riku move further inside of him, filling him up with his girthy arousal. Zexion closed his eyes trying not to gasp out in pain, recognizing his body protesting at the intrusion, not as prepared as he thought he was. He took a deep breath and nodded his head once more.

Soon, the two of them were moving as one. Riku began to move faster, not able to control his moans. Zexion reached down and began to stroke himself in time with Riku’s thrust. He felt Riku brush against his sweet spot and screamed out. Riku watched him, understanding what he had just done and continued to thrust into that spot over and over, making Zexion lose it. Zexion moved his hand faster, enjoying the feeling of Riku being inside of him all too much. He felt his lower stomach tighten and moaned loud, releasing all over himself and Riku’s chest. Zexion felt, rather than heard, Riku’s climax, drinking the sounds of pure pleasure being released from his throat. He moaned softly as the teen gently laid his head against his shoulder, resting his weight against his chest.

The two lay there, panting softly. Zexion was the first to break the silence. “How do you feel?”

“Absolutely amazing,” Riku said, lifting his head to look at Zexion. “Was it okay?”

“It was better than okay,” Zexion moaned softly as Riku raised himself up and off of him. “I suppose I should take you back now...”

Looking at the keyblade wielder, Zexion was surprised to see a sad look cross his face. “What? Do you not want me to take you back?”

“No, no,” Riku shook his head. “I need to find him. I just...I didn’t want this to be over so quickly.” The silver-haired teen shrugged, blushing.

Zexion rolled off the bed and grabbed his pants and underwear, sliding them back on his body. “It has to be this way, Riku. If anyone found out that I....”

“I get it.” Riku stood up, grabbing his own clothes and putting them back on. Fully dressed, Riku nodded his head. “Please, take me back to that room?”

Slipping his cloak back on and zipping it up, Zexion opened a portal and watched Riku walk through. He followed him, reappearing on the beach of his home world. Or, the room that had become his home world. He watched the silver-haired teen stare out at the ocean.

“I don’t do well with goodbyes,” Riku spoke softly. “I’m sorry.”

Zexion approached him, not caring if anyone was watching their interaction. He turned Riku around, and placed his lips over his, kissing him softly. “Then don’t say goodbye. Say thanks.” Zexion pulled back and smiled at him. “Maybe one day we’ll meet again, keyblade wielder.” Opening another portal, he stepped through it, disappearing from Riku’s sight.

“Part of me hopes so, Number VI.” 


End file.
